


Anniversary

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy celebrates an anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

>  For [](http://gilesbabe.livejournal.com/profile)[**gilesbabe**](http://gilesbabe.livejournal.com/) who wanted something base on this [icon](http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j202/2ndalto/6433297.gif).

When she celebrated the twentieth anniversary of being Called, Slayers from around the world over gathered in England to mark the day. There were cheers to her health, remembrances of those lost, fussing over her children. They enjoyed one peaceful day in their crazy lives. Toasts were made to those who stayed behind to watch over Hellmouths. When the party calmed and most of them had gone to seek their beds, she was left in the study, with a handful of those who had been in Sunnydale at the time of their Calling. There was Vi and Rhona, and others whose names she didn't know, newly Called, young and innocent, worshipping her as a hero. One of these innocents broke the silence with a question.  
   
"Buffy, how do you think you managed to stay alive all this time?"  
   
"You know the old saying 'behind every successful man is a good woman?' Well behind this successful woman is a good man. A very special man. One who always stood by me looked after me, even when I didn't know it. Without him, I couldn't have done any of this."  
   
Most knew of who she spoke, but not this one, "Who is he?"  
   
"My love, my life, my husband and my Watcher."  
   
It was then that Giles walked in the room and Buffy knew that with him at her side, she could live for another forty years.


End file.
